sonicfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walrus, The Mammoth, and the Spider
The Walrus, the Mammoth, and the Spider Fanfic by Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler =Summary= Mammoth Mogul and a giant black widow spider harm Knuckles, so Rotor goes to put a stop to the two. =Main Fic= Prologue: Mammoth Mogul meets Blackara Mammoth Mogul sneaks into the Floating Island one night, when he meets a giant black widow spider. She then noticed the mammoth and, seeing the Chaos Emerald on his cane, formally introduced herself. "I am Blackara Blackwidow," she said. "I am looking for Knuckles the Echidna." "So am I," replied Mammoth Mogul. Blackara then suggested forming an alliance with him, and he agreed. This formed great problems for the Floating Island. Chapter 1: Rotor is Called Once Again Rotor was chatting with his mother and the Arctic Freedom Fighters (Gunther, Sealia, Erma, Augustus, and Flip) in the Arctic Sea, when Knuckles came, badly wounded. Sealia put him on a ice bed and Erma tries to figure out what to do (since Knuckles had a wound that had venom in it), when Knuckles told Rotor that Floating Island needs help. "I... cannot attack them while poisoned..." said Knuckles, "Rotor... get them... for me..." "Who did this?!," asked Rotor. Knuckles said "Mammoth Mogul... and a giant Blackwidow Spider named Blackara..." "BLACKARA?!," Erma gasped. "Dat spider ees dur worst monster dat I know of!" ("I am assuming that Erma has a Swedish accent"-Danny) Rotor asked "How do I get there?" Knuckles gives him a Chaos Emerald he found in a zone prior to the attack and said "Use this to teleport to the Floating Island. There... you'll find Blackara... and Mammoth Mogul!" Rotor takes the Emerald, tells Gunther to care for Knuckles, and teleports to the Floating Island. Chapter 2: Spiderlings! As Rotor walked the Island, searching for the two troublemakers, he was ambushed by... spiderlings? Rotor thought "These must be Blackara's servants!" The biggest spiderling shouted "So, Knuckles sent you to stop our queen Blackara, huh? Well, we won't let ya!" At that, the spiderlings tried to spray Rotor with their venom. Rotor barely dodged them as he drew nearer to the big spiderling. The spiderling, fangs bared, says "Get close and you're gonna get bit... and poisoned! Just how I like my victims. That is how Blackara attacked Knuckles, after all!" But Rotor simply picked up a brick and hit the spiderling square in the head and killed it. The rest of the spiderlings retreated. But as they left, Rotor saw Mammoth Mogul's ship leave Floating Island. The Emerald indicated that they were heading for the Northeast Great Jungle. He teleports there to find them. Chapter 3: The Spider Hunt is Afoot! Landing near Mogul's ship, Rotor followed both mammoth and giant spider prints through the Jungle, when Flying Frog, one of Mammoth Mogul's Fearsome Foursome, ambushes the intrepid pinniped. "Where's the rest of your group?," asked Rotor, "Usually, you don't fight separately." Flying Frog answered "The other three are attacking other worlds right now, but when my master met Blackara Blackwidow on the Mobian moon of Arachnia, I knew Mammoth Mogul had a plan involving her, and I decided to join in that plan. But enough of that. Let's rumble!" Rotor dashed by and said "I don't have time for you! I have a mammoth and an overgrown spider to catch!" As Rotor left, Flying Frog thought to himself "This is perfect! Rotor will be so distracted in his present mission, he won't notice I'm following him! This is just what I need to spy on him and tell my master that he is nearby!" Rotor walked through the rivers of the Great Jungle, when he noticed Tails friend, Baby T. Baby T was obviously wounded by a combination of Mammoth Mogul's Emerald Power and Blackara's venom. But with his Chaos Emerald, Rotor healed the wounded Terrapod. The Terrapods showed their gratitude by pointing the way to where the terrible twosome are. But Flying Frog followed him, ready to pounce, if necessary! Chapter 4: The Obsidian City Rotor, using a machete from his tool belt, cut his way through the dense foliage and found a city made of obsidian. Rotor entered the city and, to his suprise, a batch of spiderlings approached. "Man!," Rotor said to himself, "How did Blackara know I was nearby?" With no time to think, Rotor used his machete to slice his arachnid adversaries. Bug goop was flying everywhere as he made his way to the citadel. Rotor had a hunch that Mogul and Blackara would be in there. Even if they weren't, at least he could get a good view and find their location from there. But as he neared the citadel, he was confronted by-- you guessed it-- Flying Frog! "I have you now!," sneered Frog. "Looks like I got time for you, after all!," snickered Rotor as they entered a big fight. Flying Frog tried to jump kick Rotor, but he grabbed him out of the air and threw him to the ground. The amphibian tried to ram him with a Dash Punch, but a good uppercut from Rotor knocked Flying Frog down for the count. The path was now clear for Rotor to enter the citadel. Chapter 5: The Obsidian Citadel Rotor climbed up some stairs inside the citadel as he made his way to Mammoth Mogul's hideout. On the way up, a machine made by Mogul ambushed the walrus. The robot had a deadly laser cannon mounted on its right shoulder (on Rotor's left). Using the shiny part of his machete, he reflected a laser shot back at the robot, and the droid exploded. Continuing up the stairs, Rotor was ambushed by many more spiderlings. Using the machete as his weapon, Rotor continued up the stairs, fighting the arachnid antagonists. Once at the top, Mammoth Mogul prepared himself and Blackara for the battle that was about to begin. Epilog: Blackara's Fall Blackara spit some webbing at Rotor, and he was pinned against the wall. As she approached to bite the walrus and poison him, Rotor made a desperate grab for the machete and cut himself free. Mammoth Mogul tries to zap Mammoth Mogul with energy from his Chaos Emerald, but the Emerald Rotor had created a shield that protected him. Blackara then makes a jump to land on Rotor, but he pointed the machete upward, and the spider pierced herself onto it, thus killing herself. Mammoth Mogul, infuriated by the loss of his friend, tries to zap Rotor, but he used the shiny part of his machete after polishing it, and sent the beam back at Mogul. But as he fell out the window, the Emerald in Mogul's cane transported him and Flying Frog back to the space pod. Rotor then used the Chaos Emerald to return back to his arctic home. He uses the Chaos Emerald to heal Knuckles. Peace reigns once more! The End :) =Trivia= * This fic includes the Arctic Freedom Fighters. * Mammoth Mogul also appears in this one. Category:Fanfics